El capullo
by Mercurio17
Summary: —¿Qué se supone que me enseñarás? —¿No es obvio? Nuestra religión. ¿Te han enseñado sobre esto antes? —No. No sé casi nada sobre Dios —afirmó. —No te preocupes —dijo, extendiéndole el libro que había sostenido en la mano y depositándolo en las suyas—. Para eso estoy aquí. AU moderno / FaRi / Es un experimento mío.


**N.A: Hola a quien se haya animado a leer esto. Quiero aprovechar estas líneas para advertir que esto es como un experimento. Nunca antes había escrito nada como esto, así que, si hay por ahí alguien que quiera dejar su crítica, será bienvenida.**

 **No soy muy adepta a la religión... Quizá por eso esto ha resultado un poco extraño. En todo caso, como dije, cualquier crítica me alegrará.**

 **Advertencia: Pude haber escogido otros protas, pero me decanté por estos porque es mi OTP xD y porque los nombres quedan bien. Advierto que quizá sea un poco OoC, así que lo lamento. Además, esto es bastante largo... También hay un OC. Será un FaRi.  
** **En todo caso, muchas gracias por animarse a leerlo. Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me perteneces; el autor es Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **EL CAPULLO**

.

Lo halló de rodillas, sobre la alfombra frente al pequeño altar que había formado en su habitación, cubierto este de diversas imágenes a las que no había prestado suficiente atención por considerarlas simples fotos, e iluminando el lugar las velas, resaltándole en el rostro las marcas del cansancio propias de muchas noches en vela. Tenía ambas manos a la altura del pecho en un silencioso rezo y el gesto contraído en un gesto de arrepentimiento puro. Las ojeras marcadas, los labios pálidos, trémulos... No, no era arrepentimiento. No podía serlo.

Era miedo. Temor.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle tanto honor a su nombre?

* * *

Con las manos envueltas en la mínima tibieza que le proporcionaba enfundarlas en los bolsillos del pantalón negro, detuvo un momento su andar para contemplar la calle por la que transitaba. Cruzó mirada con un par de mujeres indiscretas que clavaban sus ojos en él con descaro, acompañado su atrevimiento de risas, y soltó un resoplido resignado ("Si supieran", pensó). En realidad a esa zona ya no podía llamársele calle, ya que a medida que seguía caminando se alejaba más y más de los suburbios, y a su vez se adentraba en una zona boscosa, cada vez más espesa y oscura.

Otoño. Lluvia. Más frío en camino. Un par de niños jugando con las hojas que se desprendían de los que fueran frondosos árboles. Quizá se debía a la nostalgia que le producía esa época del año, quizá era el ambiente que por sí mismo exudaba tragedia, pero le pareció, por un breve instante, que las hojas asemejaban lágrimas: Los árboles lloraban. Lloraban por sus hojas perdidas, por la belleza que tardarían en recuperar.

Meciéndose al ritmo del viento que azotaba sus ya muy pálidas mejillas, una hoja cayó a sus pies. Una hoja naranja, casi roja. Los niños giraron sus alegres y delicados rostros, aún presente una sonrisa, descubriéndolo, un tipo con el ceño fruncido que los observaba. De inmediato enderezaron la espalda y permanecieron inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer con aquella presencia aplastante. La culpa de saber que no debían rondar por ese lugar tan tenebroso les llevaba a pensar que aquel sujeto amargado iba a reprenderles. Él, al ver el efecto que causaba en los pequeños, reemprendió la marcha. No tenía intención de espantar críos de la calle.

Aún restaba mucho. Le quedaban algunos minutos más para finalmente dar con su destino. En ese punto concluyó que no había sido un error emprender ese viaje, porque –se convencía a sí mismo– definitivamente nada podría salir mal. O, mejor dicho, no podría irle peor. Con el maletín al hombro, cargado este con las pocas pertenencias que consideraba completamente suyas, apuró el paso y decidió quitar ambas manos de los bolsillos, porque andar de ese modo solo funcionaba con un paso relajado.

Al fin alcanzó la puerta que buscaba. Doblando a la izquierda en lo que podía llamar una esquina –que en realidad no pasaba de un sauce viejísimo y bastante encorvado, único e inconfundible–, se hallaba el hospicio. Había llegado hasta él gracias a algunas oportunas direcciones brindadas por uno que otro transeúnte, así que no tenía demasiada idea sobre cómo era el lugar. Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo frente a la construcción... En primer lugar, no se figuraba que quedara en un rincón tan apartado; no había visto más que a aquellos mocosos traviesos rondar por aquel lugar. Segundo, si bien quiso apurar el paso –y lo logró–, cada vez le costaba más despegar la suela de la tierra fangosa, espesa y olorosa. Y tercero, el silencio fue tan sobrecogedor que, incluso él, sintió algo serpentear su columna. Apenas lo arrullaba el graznido de algún ave merodeando por ahí.

—Buenas tardes —saludó una anciana, cubiertos sus ojos por un velo opaco que la hacía parecer ciega; los cabellos eran completamente blancos y los labios, finísimos, le regalaban una sonrisa sumamente amable, como solo podía ofrecerla alguien alejado del mal. O del pecado—. ¿Qué desea, señor?

—Buenas tardes, señora. Vengo por el cuarto que me habían prometido.

—¡Oh, excelente! Usted debe ser Levi. Venga, pase —dijo, apurándolo al agitar sus flácidos brazos, descubiertos por las mangas recogidas hasta los codos.

Sin necesidad de decir más, se deshizo de la gabardina gris que llevaba puesta, colgándola del perchero que habían colocado a un lado de la puerta, y siguió a la dama que tan alegremente le había recibido. La anciana, tan rápido como sus cortas y achacosas piernas le permitían, recorría un largo pasadizo que desembocó en una escalera de caracol, cuyas gradas estaban cubiertas al centro por un tapete rojo desgastado con brocados a ambos lados. Ella, frotándose las manos contra el delantal, le indicó que subiera. A su paso la madera crujió y se percató de que debía llevar unos buenos años sin recibir ni una mano de barniz. Una lástima.

No hizo falta recorrer mucho. La anciana lo frenó por la muñeca una vez se hallaron en el segundo piso, y pudo sentir sobre su propia piel la suya: una mano tembleque, callosa, con articulaciones sobresalientes; y se le adelantó para acompañarlo hasta su habitación. Emitiendo una pequeña risa, dijo:

—Es esta, señor. Espero sea de su agrado.

Levi, repasando con la vista su alrededor, anotó mentalmente que en el piso había, además de la suya, tres habitaciones más, y que restaba un piso. La mujer, a un lado de la puerta, recostada en la pared tapizada de color verde, le extendió un pequeño manojo de llaves.

—Tenga, señor —dijo, con las manos temblorosas y esa perenne sonrisa—. Cada una tiene escrita una inicial, así que no podrá confundirse.

—Muchas gracias, señora. Pero, permítame preguntarle, ¿cuál es su nombre? Aún no me lo ha dicho.

—Oh, disculpe mi torpeza —rió, encogiéndose de hombros en ademán de timidez y servilismo—. Soy Elizabeth.

Y antes de que pudiera añadir más, la mujer tomó su mano apresuradamente, le dejó las llaves y partió. Preso aún de la sorpresa causada por ese arrebato, permaneció un momento de pie, y sus ojos continuaron atentos al camino que había seguido la anciana. Perdido en su contemplación, el llamado de un vecino le hizo despabilar:

—Mucho gusto, ¿eres nuevo? —inquirió el sujeto, aproximándose con cortos pasos. Como un gato. Llevaba en la mano derecha un libro bastante grueso, con la cubierta de piel y separado en alguna página por un lazo rojo—. Yo soy Farlan Church.

—Levi Ackerman; mucho gusto —murmuró, algo turbado aún por la aparición de ese extraño. Recién entonces reparó en su aspecto: cabello rubio, casi cenizo, ojos claros, casi celestes, y buena estatura. Le resultaba complicado siquiera poder definir sus características.

—Este lugar estaba muy vacío, ¿sabes? Es bueno ver que alguien ha llegado. Me sentía un poco solo...

—¿No hay nadie más además de nosotros?

—No, no; sí hay más refugiados —se apuró a aclarar con una sonrisa—. Sucede que hace poco se marcharon unos niños que estaban aquí. No supe bien por qué, pero el hecho es que ya no están. Supongo que los adoptaron. Cada día rezo por ellos —dijo, llevando una mano a su pecho. Pudo ver en sus ojos sincera aflicción—. Los otros no me escuchan con mucha atención.

Una Biblia. Eso llevaba en la mano.

—¿Qué habitación te dieron? ¿Esa? —continuó Farlan luego de un momento al ver que Levi había quedado en silencio. Se acercó a él y señaló con su índice la pieza que tenía al lado—. Si es así, seremos vecinos. Espero nos llevemos bien. ¿Ya sabes a qué hora cenamos?

—No, no lo sé —admitió, deteniendo sus ojos azules en los de Farlan—. Dímelo.

—A las siete. Baja pronto o no quedará nada —rió—. No tienes idea de cuánta necesidad han pasado algunos, por eso comprendo su desespero por el alimento. Yo procuro comer menos y cederles un poco de lo que tengo. Por cierto, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Huí de casa luego de que mi madre murió. Un tío mío me molía a golpes todos los días. Era un infierno. Alguien me recomendó venir y aquí estoy.

—Ya veo... —susurró, turbado por esa oscura historia narrada con tanta facilidad.

—¿Y tú?

—Prácticamente crecí aquí. Antes atendía este hospicio otra mujer, pero fue la primera quien me crió. Me enseñó todo lo que necesito saber y decidí permanecer aquí, educando a los que recién llegan. Tengo que educarte a ti también, o quizá no haga falta... ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo diecisiete.

—Dieciocho... ¿Qué se supone que me enseñarás?

—¿No es obvio? Nuestra religión. ¿Te han enseñado sobre esto antes?

—No. No sé casi nada sobre Dios —afirmó.

—No te preocupes —dijo, extendiéndole el libro que había sostenido en la mano y depositándolo en las suyas—. Para eso estoy aquí.

* * *

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Desde luego, no supuso en ningún momento que se trataría de un banquete, pero se dio por muy bien servido al ver sobre la mesa un plato medio lleno de menestras y un vaso con agua a su lado, además de una hogaza de pan. Lo único que no se imaginó, o quizá prefirió retraer de su mente aquel pensamiento, fue que compartiría mesa con sujetos tan vulgares, casi brutos. Ellos, como si llevaran meses enteros sin probar bocado, engulleron todo con una prisa impresionante. Ni siquiera había terminado de probar el pan cuando ellos se disponían a salir.

Si bien él no había recibido una educación privilegiada, es más, apenas sabía leer y escribir, tampoco había adoptado esos hábitos bárbaros. Aunque tampoco podía negar que en algún momento de su vida había actuado de esa forma, cuando el hambre le había aquejado duramente, al punto de estar al borde de la inanición. Sin embargo, aprendió rápido que si quería que lo respeten, no podía mantener ese comportamiento. Así que, por mucha hambre que tuviera o cualquier mal que padeciera, su expresión imperturbable hacía creer a cualquiera que estaba bastante satisfecho con su situación.

—¿Ves por qué dije que no escuchan bien? —interrumpió de pronto el muchacho que acababa de conocer. Estaba sentado a su lado y lo observaba atentamente—. Solo tienen cabeza para comer... Pero no importa, tengo paciencia —afirmó con una sonrisa, dándole un mordisco a su pan.

—No les sirve saber sobre eso, por eso te ignoran.

—¡Todos necesitan saber sobre Nuestro Señor! —exclamó ofendido—. Por eso me esfuerzo en enseñarles.

—¿A mí también me enseñarás?

—Así es. Esa es mi misión en este lugar. Y aunque te niegues, ya verás que aprenderás lo valioso que es conocer sobre Él. Se siente una paz maravillosa al saber que uno vive de acuerdo a sus preceptos y mandamientos. Pero bueno, ya veo que has terminado de comer. ¿Quieres empezar de una vez? Apenas son las ocho menos cuarto, podríamos aprovechar unos minutos. ¿Te apetece?

Levi no dijo nada. Se puso de pie, lavó sus utensilios y se dirigió a su habitación. Farlan asumió que, si callaba, era su forma de acceder a sus proposiciones.

—Se nota que creciste aquí —señaló Levi, tomando asiento sobre un pequeño taburete que yacía al pie del catre, y se cruzó de brazos. Farlan mientras tanto tomaba su libro y lo abría justo donde había quedado marcado, mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —respondió él distraídamente, buscando algún versículo del cual partir su lección.

—Aquí no te faltó nada, por eso no entiendes que ellos no quieran oírte. No necesitan de un dios, necesitan con qué sostenerse. Has tenido una vida fácil.

Farlan alejó sus ojos del libro y se enfocó en Levi. Resopló:

—No soy quién para juzgar nada, no soy atrevido. Incluso si hubiera sufrido de alguna carencia, me niego a revelarlo. No podría quejarme de mi suerte. Sin embargo, si hay algo de lo que me alegro es de haberlo conocido —dijo, mostrándole el libro—. Y aprovecho para decir que estoy convencido de que tu vida, en este punto, ha estado muy vacía. Nadie está completo si no ha llegado a su corazón el poder de Dios.

—Como digas.

A pesar de que debía seguir sus preceptos, a Farlan le costaba ocultar que le fastidiaba un poco esa forma de responder de Levi. Le resultaba altanero. Pero confiaba en el poder de la Palabra de Dios.

—Bien, primero quiero hacerte una pregunta: ¿Conoces siquiera los pasajes del Génesis?

—¿La creación? Sí.

—¿Crees?

—Creo —afirmó, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo— que me convertiré en polvo.

—E-Eso está bien... —murmuró, interponiendo entre ellos su Biblia—. Entonces partiremos por otros libros...

* * *

—No pretendo resumirte la Biblia entera, solo me gustaría mostrarte algunos pasajes que puedan resultarte edificantes. Claro que me alegraría muchísimo que termines por sentir... curiosidad... y acabes pidiéndomela prestada. Lo haría con gusto. Incluso podríamos sentarnos más tiempo aquí para platicar sobre lo que pudiste obtener de su lectura.

Luego de dos semanas compartidas, Levi no sentía aún ningún apego por las Sagradas Escrituras, pero no podía negar que, en cierta forma, le agradaba tener a Farlan como compañía. Era un sujeto inteligente, capaz de interpretar lo que leía, y lo mejor de todo era que, contrario a la imagen que tenía de otros aficionados por la religión, Farlan nunca acusaba de bueno o malo nada ni juzgaba a nadie. Hablaba mucho cuando estaba con él, le leí algún pasaje que considerara interesante, pero ante algún suceso triste o desagradable guardaba silencio y se limitaba a persignarse y murmurar alguna oración.

Tres días antes, un compañero del hospicio se había metido a hurtadillas a la cocina, extrayendo de esta toda la comida que pudo, e intentó huir torpemente, por lo que terminó siendo atrapado por otro compañero, indignado al ver el perjuicio que estaba a punto de ocasionarle.

—Era uno de los más renuentes —le dijo Farlan esa misma noche—. Nunca quiso aprender. Hubo incluso ocasión en la que me ofendió, pero le perdoné.

Y, luego de esos tres días, el compañero dejó de ser compañero para pasar a ser un ente faltante en el hospicio. Ninguno supo qué ocurrió, pero el muchacho simplemente se sublimó. Un extraño muy fornido de barba de candado había aparecido el día del incidente y le habían visto platicar con la encargada, Elizabeth, pero no alcanzaron a oír su plática. Farlan decidió restarle importancia, porque suponía que formaba parte de las decisiones de la encargada, pero Levi no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto.

—"Venid a mí todos los que estáis trabajados y cargados, y yo os haré descansar. Llevad mi yugo sobre vosotros, y aprended de mí, que soy manso y humilde de corazón, y encontrarán descanso para su alma. Porque mi yugo es fácil, y ligera mi carga" —recitó, y cuando volvió la vista descubrió a Levi tendido en la cama, con la mente ocupada en cualquier cosa menos en lo que le decía—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿No te extraña que no hayamos vuelto a ver a aquel bárbaro?

—Bueno, cuando nos conocimos te expliqué que hacía poco se habían marchado unos niños. No es muy extraño que alguno que otro huésped se marche.

—¿Y cómo eran esos niños? —inquirió, incorporándose.

—Un encanto. Escuchaban gustosos todo cuanto decía. Aprendían rápido y no daban ninguna fatiga. Supongo que se debía a que estaban en su proceso de formación, unos diez años aproximadamente.

—Olvida lo que dije. Estoy desvariando.

—Descuida, supongo que se debe al trabajo pesado que hemos estado haciendo. No es muy agradable pasar la tarde cavando en el traspatio, pero es nuestra forma de agradecer que nos brinden este hogar. ¿Sabes? Desde que era pequeño vi que plantaban algunas verduras por allá. Supongo que con eso nos mantenemos.

—Eso es irreal, Farlan. De ningún modo podrían sostenernos con la miseria que ganarían de vender lo cosechado.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—A diferencia tuya, yo sí he vivido y conozco la vida.

—Tu vida está incompleta.

—Ya me lo has dicho... Dejémoslo por hoy, ¿quieres? —dijo, evitando a toda costa iniciar una discusión con Farlan. No tenía sentido discutir, sobre todo si eso provocaría que el muchacho se distancie de él. Definitivamente no quería perder a la única compañía inteligente que tenía, se volvería loco sin tener con quién platicar.

—Entiendo, debes estar agotado. De todos modos, a ti te hacen trabajar más que a mí.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Mi principal misión aquí es instruir, y eso lo complemento con el trabajo en el traspatio. Levi, tú te dedicas de lleno a la tierra, pero si decidieras oír más horas lo que te digo...

—Me sentiría un parásito —se apuró a responder. Por alguna razón, la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo a su lado le resultó tentadora, y no solo por verse librado de ese pesado trabajo—. De todos modos ya platicamos bastante a diario. —Mentira.

—Como prefieras. En todo caso, sabes que estoy al lado —dijo, y salió de la habitación.

Durante la noche, intentaba conciliar el sueño dando incontables vueltas sobre la cama, ya con la espalda adolorida, mientras de su mente no salía la conversación que había sostenido con Farlan. No solo era aquel asunto del desaparecido, sino sentir la ausencia del religioso. No podía comprenderlo, porque se había habituado a la soledad desde su niñez, pero simplemente le era inevitable recordar siempre las palabras que le decía. No las recordaba porque hallara en ellas un significado maravilloso y revelador, o al menos no uno tan sublime como él, sino porque de alguna forma misteriosa, proviniendo de Farlan aquellas palabras cobraban cierta importancia y solemnidad.

Estaba a un ápice de creerle. Y eso estaba muy mal. Estaba mal porque no podía depositar sus convicciones en un ser del que no tuviera prueba alguna de su existencia. Estaba mal porque solo debía confiar en sí mismo. Así que, si iba a permitirle acercarse, tendría que hacer oídos sordos a lo que sea de lo que intentara convencerlo. No había otra solución.

Entonces, mientras se reafirmaba en su decisión, le pareció oír algunos quejidos, semejantes a lamentaciones. Bajo la penumbra de la noche, sumido en absoluta oscuridad, quebrado el hermético silencio por aquellos jadeos que, a sus oídos, resonaron por todo el piso, no pudo menos que estremecerse y ponerse en guardia. Abandonó la tibieza de las sábanas y se aproximó a la puerta con intención de averiguar de dónde provenían aquellos espantosos sonidos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a unos pasos de tomar la perilla y salir de su pieza, descubrió que estos se originaban en la habitación que tenía al lado. Tenía que ser Farlan.

Pronto volvió a reinar el silencio y él, aún alerta, con los nervios crispados, permaneció inmóvil por quién sabe cuántos minutos más. Al corroborar que no volvía a proferirse sonido alguno, decidió concluir que todo había sido producto de su imaginación y se devolvió al lecho.

Pese a intentarlo, no pudo borrar de su memoria aquel suceso.

* * *

Levi, transcurridas tres semanas, nuevamente sobre el taburete, oía lo que recitaba Farlan, quien tenía el cuerpo recostado contra la pequeña abertura que fungía como ventana de la habitación, recibiendo una leve brisa en el rostro. La noche argentaba sus cabellos además de agitarlos, y dotaba sus ojos de un brillo particularmente bonito.

—Hoy he tenido un presentimiento... —murmuró, pero pronto se arrepintió de lo que dijo y continuó—: Voy a platicarte esta noche sobre un personaje bíblico muy conocido, y estoy seguro de que querrás oír sobre él —dijo, muy entusiasmado—. ¡Es David!

—¿El que le ganó a Goliat?

—Así es. Pero no solo hizo eso, y para que puedas saber más sobre su historia, voy a leerte los capítulos —enfatizó, meneando su índice izquierdo, mientras que el diestro iba hojeando su Biblia en busca de la página correspondiente.

Mientras su amigo religioso se entretenía en leerle, coronando su rostro con una bella sonrisa, demostrando cuánto amaba lo que hacía, se detuvo a pensar en la señora Elizabeth. Prácticamente no la había visto desde aquel día que llegó al hospicio. En medio de sus ocupaciones en el traspatio y las conversaciones con Farlan, no la había visto más que un par de veces, y ni siquiera se habían dado los buenos días, simplemente aparecía por algún pasillo del lugar.

Claro, podía figurarse que la mujer también se mantenía ocupada, lo cual le parecía perfectamente válido si lo asociaba con algún trabajo que le permitiera sostener el refugio, pero no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por aquello, porque también era irreal: era una anciana, de ningún modo podía ejercer un trabajo que le proporcione el dinero suficiente para mantenerlos en el hospicio. Quien le recomendó el lugar, un mendigo que halló en una esquina, le contó que en la frontera de la ciudad, llegando a la zona boscosa y más tupida, hallaría un lugar retirado en el que lo recibirían gustosos. Desesperado por huir de la vida miserable que llevaba, sometido a los abusos de un tío que pretendía explotarlo –y en realidad ya lo había hecho de muchas formas–, no lo dudó un instante y tomó la oportunidad: regresó a la inmunda habitación en que vivía, tomó todo lo que consideraba suyo y se echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

¿Qué podía hacer aquella mujer que resultara tan lucrativo? La idea de los vegetales quedaba completamente descartada, apenas y podían servir para alimentarse ellos mismos como para poder comerciarlas. Su inquietud no se desvanecía, y más bien se sumaba a esta el recuerdo del sujeto desaparecido.

Tal vez podía preguntarle a Farlan. Si había vivido desde tan pequeño en el hospicio, definitivamente debía saber algo. Decidido, volvió a enfocar su atención en él, pero lo que vio le hizo olvidarse por completo de sus preocupaciones.

—"Y luego que el muchacho se hubo ido, se levantó David del lado del sur, y se inclinó tres veces postrándose hasta la tierra; y besándose el uno al otro, lloraron el uno con el otro; y David lloró más. Y Jonatán dijo a David..." —Farlan, con los ojos empañados por cierta tristeza, continuaba con su lectura. Pero no podía estar triste, porque en sus labios aún seguía dibujada aquella sonrisa. Entonces, ¿qué sentía exactamente? ¿Por qué de súbito ni él mismo sabía qué sentía? Solo tenía claro que no podía dejar de observarle. Estaba tan entregado a su tarea y creía tan fervientemente en lo que leía que generaba en él sensaciones extrañas.

¿Qué acababa de recitar?

—¿Qué dijiste? —espetó Levi, sorprendido por oír mencionar aquello.

—Oh, lo lamento —se disculpó, saliendo de su abstracción—. Estaba muy concentrado... —Levi pudo ver que cierta vergüenza asomaba por sus mejillas. Debía ser por lo que acababa de leer.

—¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

—No sé a qué puedas estar refiriéndote, mi amigo —dijo, pero no pudo evitar que cierto temblor de su voz revele su turbación.

—¿Aquí no hay ni hubo más mujeres que la señora Elizabeth?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó, casi ofendido—. ¡Eso promovería el pecado! Imagínalo, tomarían este lugar por un prostíbulo.

—Si no me equivoco con respecto a lo que supones he insinuado, eres aún señorito.

—No tiene ninguna importancia, Levi. Es más, no sé cómo hemos terminado platicando sobre-

—Yo no lo soy —interrumpió—. ¿Eso es malo?

—No, no lo es... Solo... No es apropiado. —Luego de una pequeña pausa, suspiró y sentenció—: Continuaremos mañana.

—Te he oído —atajó Levi antes de que cruce el umbral de la puerta—. Si necesitas hablarlo con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo. Ya sabes, estoy al lado.

* * *

Debió suponer que no lo haría. Debió aprender que Farlan era, a su modo, bastante terco. Porque cuatro noches más tarde luego de aquella extraña plática, luego de verlo recitar lo que decía su Biblia con el rostro colorado y evitando a toda costa cruzar miradas, volvió a repetirse aquello que intentó olvidar inútilmente.

De pie al lado de la pequeña ventana, preso del insomnio que le generaban tantas y diversas inquietudes, oyó esos jadeos. Solo tenía que actuar rápido, a fin de cuentas ya sabía de dónde provenían. Sigiloso como un gato, salió de su habitación, tanteando con sus brazos al aire, procurando no chocar con nada a su paso para no despertar a nadie. Aunque, pensándolo con más calma, el único que podía despertar era Farlan, porque aquellos bárbaros seguramente dormían como rocas.

Una vez frente a la habitación, tomó la perilla entre sus blanquísimos dedos e intentó girarla sin éxito. No iba a rendirse, por supuesto, porque podían oírse aún aquellos lamentos. Así que decidió devolver sus pasos a su propia habitación y extrajo de esta alguna herramienta que le ayude a deshacerse del cerrojo. En esos momentos agradecía profundamente lo que había aprendido de su vida en las calles. Luego de un par de movimientos torpes con un alambre por causa de la oscuridad, al fin logró su cometido.

Con los pies descalzos, el frío reptando a través de estos, y el camisón agitándose con la brisa de la noche, vio su propia piel más blanca que la de un cadáver gracias al baño de luz de luna que se colaba por una ventana. No reparó demasiado en la recámara, su prioridad era dar con aquel que la habitaba. Cerró la puerta y ya frente a él, lo halló sobre la cama. Retorciéndose levemente, con la piel perlada por el sudor, los párpados cerrados con fuerza y las cejas curvadas, preso de una pesadilla, Farlan boqueaba y apretaba las sábanas mientras se deshacía en jadeos; incluso le pareció ver que algunas pequeñas lágrimas ya asomaban por sus ojos.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, optó por tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo levemente en un intento desesperado por hacerlo despertar. Pero si creyó que al despertarlo este vería recobrada su paz, estaba muy equivocado. Farlan, al abrir los ojos abruptamente y embargarse de la mirada de Levi, solo entró en pánico.

—¡Es tu culpa! —exclamó furioso, casi ahogándose—. ¡Es tu culpa!

Levi alcanzó a cubrirle la boca con la palma de su mano en un rápido movimiento, y llevó dos de sus dedos a sus labios para implorar su silencio y tranquilidad. Farlan intentó resistirse en un principio, pero sus fuerzas no podían equipararse a las de aquel hombre que, según le había dicho, había vivido bastante y había ganado muchísimas batallas.

Ya más sereno, Levi creyó oportuno liberarlo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el temor en esos ojos celestes despertó en él el impulso de abrazarlo. Sin poner freno a sus emociones, hizo lo que su cuerpo demandaba, y sintió el cuerpo que tenía bajo el suyo dar un respingo sobresaltado. Farlan intentó liberarse, golpeando su espalda con sus puños, lastimándolo.

—¡Sodomita! ¡Sodomita! —jadeó, aplastado su pecho por el peso que sentía encima.

—Lo sé... Lo sé...

—"No te echarás con varón como con mujer; es abominación" —recitó, apretando los párpados, pero permitiendo que Levi continúe luego de darle un par de golpes más.

—Tu dios no condena el amor... Condena la promiscuidad... Al menos he entendido algo...

—Condena la sodomía...

—¿Y qué hay de David? Por eso estabas intranquilo ese día. Por eso te avergonzaste, señorito. Tú también lo malpensaste.

Farlan ya no pudo replicar nada. Tenía demasiado por decir, demasiado por aclarar, por explicar. Demasiado miedo. Pero todo se esfumó en cuanto Levi dio inicio a todo. Cualquier atisbo de conciencia quedó perdido. Pero sabía que volvería, y a su vez se le uniría la culpa.

* * *

Para calmar al menos una de sus inquietudes, una semana luego de lo acontecido en la recámara de Farlan, sus ojos al fin dieron con la anciana Elizabeth. Mientras trabajaba la tierra, cavando y cavando como hacía cada día, la vio cruzar el traspatio con sus pasos cortos y achacosos, cargando un pequeño costal. Por cortesía –y deseo de saber–, se acercó a ella dispuesto a ayudarle, pero en cuanto estuvo a su lado ella le dedicó una sonrisa –que en ese momento le resultó falsísima–, y se adentró en el hospicio, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sin embargo, sus ojos atentos alcanzaron a ver dentro del costal una especie de hierbas oscuras y bastante olorosas, además de algunas puntas que se destacaban.

De vuelta a sus labores, sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por Farlan. Luego de lo ocurrido, se había negado de todas las formas posibles a enseñarle, así que ya no tenía ocasión de verle más que durante las comidas. Le evitaba a todas horas y procuraba dedicar su tiempo más bien a enseñar a aquellos bárbaros. Infructífera labor, pero eso no menguaba en su empeño. Era terco, después de todo.

No había vuelto ocurrir nada semejante a su encuentro de esa noche, pero lo que sí se repitió fueron los quejidos. Incluso se agravaron. Porque cada noche, mientras dedicaba incontables minutos en idear alguna forma de descubrir el misterio de la anciana Elizabeth, volver a acercarse a Farlan y recordar con cariño y satisfacción lo sucedido, volvían a llegar a su oreja sus lamentos. Muchísimo más audibles que aquellas primeras veces. Y entonces no podía evitar preocuparse, porque sospechaba que algo terrible debía ocurrirle.

Así que decidió aventurarse una vez más a su habitación para interrogarle. Durante la noche lluviosa, más ducho sobre cómo abrir, le resultó sencillo deshacerse del seguro, aunque a su paso halló algunas trabas: un pequeño mueble colocado a medio camino estuvo a punto de hacerlo tropezar.

* * *

—¿Qué haces ahí? —cuestionó al verlo de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

—Deberías suponerlo...

—¿Qué sucede? Te dije que podías decirme...

—¡Es tu culpa! —repitió como aquel día—. Es horrible... Espantoso... Casi desde que llegaste...

—Farlan, escúchame —dijo, tomándolo por los hombros para encararlo—. ¿Estás arrepentido por lo que pasó?

—No —susurró, afligidísimo. No podía mentir, sus convicciones se lo dictaminaban, pero tampoco estaba satisfecho con sus sentimientos—. No lo estoy, pero... Las pesadillas... Desde que apareciste tengo más pesadillas... Me han dejado confundido... ¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Es un mensaje! —reprochó—. Apenas aparecían unos insectos en los primeros sueños, podía soportarlo porque no les tengo verdadero temor ni asco; pero ahora... Ahora empiezo a creer que significan algo... Son mucho más gráficos desde que hicimos aquello...

—Dime qué es lo que ves.

—Ese día que entraste en mi habitación vi un capullo. Yo tenía un capullo en el paladar. Y el capullo se removía, como si quisiera salir, pero no podía... Y yo sentía que me asfixiaba. Y yo quería sacarlo, pero mis brazos no respondían, y no veía nada, simplemente estaba enfocado en el capullo que no terminaba de abrirse... Es un mensaje, Levi.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—No tienes idea... Siento... Siento que algo malo... —Las gotas de lluvia picoteando la ventana contribuían a que se calme.

—Farlan, algo aquí no está bien —sentenció, forzándolo a ponerse de pie—. Necesito que me ayudes, y pareces saber más de lo que dices.

—No es que sepa nada, es lo que presiento... —replicó—. Te dije que aquí no hago más que enseñar... Pero desde que obramos mal, desde ese día... Los presentimientos se han hecho mucho más fuertes.

—De mi mente no sale aquel hombre que desapareció, y necesito saber qué ocurre aquí. Estoy seguro de que también tiene que ver con tus niños.

—¿Y qué propones entonces?

—Mis principales sospechas recaen en la anciana Elizabeth. Ya te había comentado alguna de mis inquietudes, y es momento de descubrir qué oculta este hospicio. Necesito saber cómo e sostiene el lugar.

Mientras le repetía sus sospechas sobre la forma de obtener dinero para alimentar a los inquilinos del hospicio, el sonido de un chapoteo en medio del silencio de la noche les hizo volver el rostro y acercarse a la pequeña ventana que tenían a sus espaldas. Cuando estuvieron frente a ella, divisaron a un extraño vestido de negro que corría en medio de la tierra fangosa y se perdía, metiéndose en una especie de bodega oculta en la parte más alejada del traspatio, cubierta por una capa de tierra.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Levi.

—No lo sé, no había visto eso antes... ¿Ustedes no lo vieron? Yo no paso mucho tiempo haciendo el trabajo de la tierra.

—Ese lado no es muy productivo, además hay demasiadas piedras, no servía para nuestros propósitos. Tenemos que ir a ver qué hay allá.

Farlan asintió y, calzándose, se aproximó a la puerta de su recámara y aguardó a que Levi se calce también. Reunidos nuevamente, sosteniendo una lámpara en una mano, descendieron por la escalera de caracol midiendo sus pasos, temiendo que el crujir de la madera delate sus movimientos. Una vez en la primera planta, se dirigieron a la puerta posterior, atravesando la cocina. El suave tintineo de las ollas chocando entre sí quebró el silencio en que estaban inmersos. Levi se frenó un momento y aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar del fregadero una navaja que empleaban para pelar papas. Farlan quiso imitarlo, pero sus propias convicciones le frenaron a tiempo.

Con la manija de la puerta posterior entre sus dedos, le dedicó una mirada a su vacilante amigo. Este cerró los párpados y bastó eso para confirmar su decisión. Abrió la puerta lentamente, con el corazón palpitándole en las orejas, sosteniendo la manija con fuerza en un intento por evitar que las bisagras rechinen. Una vez abierta, los recibió la húmeda noche. Una ráfaga les hizo arrepentirse de salir con solo sus camisones puestos, pero continuaron con su incursión. Con la ropa adhiriéndose a sus cuerpos, sintieron sus zapatos hundirse levemente en el lodo, y se aproximaron a lo que identificaron como la entrada de la bodega. Levi asió el aro que fungía como asa, y levantó la puerta. De inmediato llegó a sus fosas nasales un olor acre, putrefacto. Abrumados por el potente olor, retrocedieron un paso y vacilaron un momento, pero, convencidos de obtener respuestas, continuaron y descendieron por la pequeña escalera que los llevaría al interior de ese pequeño almacén subterráneo.

Su mano blanquísima, iluminada apenas por la titilante luz de la lámpara que cargaba con él, lo sostenía apoyándose sobre la pared rocosa que tenía a su lado. Terminado su descenso, sintieron bajo sus pies una superficie semejante a la roca, semejante a la de las paredes, y frente a ellos una pequeña puerta. Tomó con seguridad la perilla y la giró, produciendo esta un pequeño chirrido.

Se encontraron con un amplio escritorio de madera. Detrás del mueble había una muy mullida silla, forrada en un terciopelo rojo mucho más ajado que el de la alfombra de la escalera de caracol, incluso parecía tener manchas oscuras en algunas partes. A los lados, un par de libreros fungían de decoración, ya que en realidad apenas habían colocado un par de archivadores en ellos. Levi, ansioso por hallar cualquier dato que pudiera servirle, depositó la lámpara sobre la superficie y se abalanzó al mueble y rebuscó en cada uno de los cajones.

—E-Espera... —le pidió Farlan, acercándose a su amigo—. Allá hay otra puerta.

En efecto, detrás suyo había una puerta más.

—Esto no está bien... —murmuró en respuesta, soltando los cajones y recuperando la lámpara para aproximarse con más cautela. A medida que avanzaba, se sentía mucho más potente el aroma. Un aroma que conocía bastante bien—. Quédate detrás de mí, y si pasa algo, corre y despiértalos a todos.

—Pero ellos...

—¡Solo despiértalos y reúnanse!

Convencido de que la situación se tornaba cada vez peor, pegó la oreja a la puerta e intentó oír cualquier indicio de movimiento. Nada. La madera de esa desvencijada puerta era muchísimo más gruesa.

—No hay de otra...

Tomó distancia y de una certera patada derribó la puerta.

Imaginaba que se encontraría con algo desagradable, pero lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos rebasaba sus expectativas. Ni en toda su vida llena de miserias había visto nada semejante.

El viejo de la barba de candado yacía postrado en el suelo, sosteniendo un libro entre las manos, mientras que la anciana Elizabeth repasaba con sus delgados dedos una lápida, colocada en medio de la habitación. Esta, al igual que las paredes, estaba cubierta por una capa de musgo, y el material parecía estar bastante roído por los muchos años sumergido en una espantosa humedad. A un lado de la anciana, con el miedo dibujado en el rostro, un muchacho de la edad de Farlan estaba atado de pies y manos con grilletes engarzados a las paredes, imposibilitado de hablar al tener la boca cubierta por una venda.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Farlan? —reclamó la anciana, y cualquier atisbo de la amabilidad que la caracterizara se había esfumado.

Levi, al reparar en el muchacho que tenían preso, se abalanzó sobre él para liberarlo. El viejo de barba de candado se incorporó y corrió hasta alcanzarlo, dejando caer el libro que había sostenido entre las manos. Elizabeth, presa de una extraña angustia, lanzó un grito desesperado y se dejó caer al suelo.

—¡Deténganse! —rogó, derramando abundantes lágrimas.

Levi, que ya había logrado quitar la venda de los labios del muchacho, volvió el rostro en dirección de la mujer. El hombre, confiando en su ser corpulento, trató de tomar las muñecas de Levi, pero este desenvainó la navaja que había extraído de la cocina y le impidió realizar un movimiento más. Lentamente se puso de pie y, agitando la navaja en el aire para evitar que se le acerque, dijo:

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué tienen a este chico amarrado?

—¿No lo sospechas? —respondió el hombre, extrayendo de un bolsillo una navaja semejante—. Siempre supe que eras más listo que los demás; Elizabeth me lo dijo.

—Es mi culpa... —dijo la mujer—. ¡Pero podrían entenderme! ¡Cualquiera lo haría!

—¡Silencio, Elizabeth! —reclamó el hombre.

—Explíquense... —reclamó Levi, sintiéndose acorralado.

—Necesitaba de Farlan... Para hacer todo esto... —respondió la mujer en medio de gimoteos.

—¿Para qué? —Dedicó una mirada de soslayo a su amigo y lo encontró recostado contra uno de los muros, con los ojos fijos en la lápida.

—Tenía una hija —intervino el hombre—. La amaba. Pero murió porque no pudieron identificar qué mal padecía. Ella ha perdido la razón.

—¡Mentira!

—¿Si ha perdido la razón, por qué la ayuda?

—Porque tiene dinero. Y yo también puedo ayudarle.

—Explíquese —reclamó esta vez Farlan, acercándose a ambos con paso firme. Una de sus manos recorrió el bloque de piedra que sellaba la lápida.

—Tú y yo somos muy opuestos, muchacho —resopló el hombre—. Cuando la chica murió, ella acudió desesperada a mí, porque sabía que era capaz de darle una solución. Me ofreció muchísimo dinero, porque afirmaba ser dueña de una herencia, así que acepté. Lo que tenía que hacer era entregarme muchachos creyentes, muy jóvenes, casi niños, para tenerlos aquí y empezar con mi ceremonia. Ahí entraba este chico. Elizabeth y yo nos deshicimos de la primera propietaria y ocupamos el lugar. Él no solo nos ayudaría a convertirlos, necesitábamos de alguien que, a diferencia de los demás, no haya tenido contacto consciente con gente como nosotros, pecadores. Necesitamos de alguien honesto como él. ¿Tienes idea de cuán difícil es encontrar a alguien así? Él había vivido aquí desde pequeño. Era perfecto.

—¿Entonces los refugiados son sacrificios? ¿Intentabas... revivirla?

—Sí. Le advertí que era algo temerario y sumamente complicado, así que corría su propio riesgo.

—Entonces los niños que creí... —murmuró Farlan.

—Así es. Los criaste para que vengan aquí. Luego de cumplir con mi trabajo, nos encargábamos de enterrarlos en este mismo traspatio. Mientras ustedes cavaban, nosotros por las noches los enterrábamos muy profundo. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas... Antes bastaba entregar un par por mes, con eso era suficiente, pero ahora... Esto no está funcionando. Incluso probamos con alguien que no sea creyente para ver qué ocurría, pero de igual forma... También conseguimos otros chicos, como este que está aquí, pero no basta...

—¿Entonces aquel sujeto también fue...?

—Por supuesto.

—No funciona porque ya no tiene lo que esperan de él —meditó Levi—. Y las pesadillas empezaron desde entonces, cuando llegué...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo el hombre

—¿Desde hace cuánto te inquieta mi presencia, Farlan?

—No sé decirlo bien... ¡Pero solo me ha traído pesares!

—Y desde entonces empezaron las pesadillas, ¿verdad?

—Así es...

—¡Has tenido pesadillas y no has dicho nada! —recriminó Elizabeth, aún llorando—. ¡No puedo creerlo! Es terrible... Todo está perdido.

—¡Son un síntoma del mal que he hecho! —exclamó Farlan.

—Así es, muchacho —dijo el hombre con resignación—. Has dejado de ser honesto y desde ahora no nos sirves más. Sabía que esto podría pasar, pero jamás imaginé que sería en este punto, tan cerca.

—¿Qué tienen que ver sus pesadillas?

—Teníamos que cumplir con una serie de sacrificios, derramar su sangre sobre esta lápida. Ya no faltaba nada, apenas unos cuantos más, solo hacía falta que la ceremonia nos dé señales positivas. Pero, como dije, ha estado fallando. Y es porque el único ser honesto de este lugar ha sido manchado. Una vez que eso ocurriera, él debía empezar a tener pesadillas, todas causadas por el ritual, porque estaba ligado a él.

—Eso es ridículo. Farlan no está manchado. Simplemente ama, y eso es todo.

Antes de que el religioso pudiera refutar aquello y, pese a no sentirse realmente arrepentido, afirmar que en verdad ambos estaban manchados, el tétrico sonido de la cubierta de la lápida deslizándose les provocó un estremecimiento que recorrió su columna. Todos, que antes permanecían alertas, dispuestos a defender sus cuerpos, se volvieron en dirección de la sepultura, aguardando por lo que llegaría a continuación.

La cubierta de piedra, pesadísima, fue deslizándose hasta caer completamente, generando un estrépito espantoso al retumbar el sonido por toda la habitación. El olor que de la fosa manaba aturdía sus sentidos y les provocaba arcadas. Levi sabía que ahí olía a muerte. Cómo no saberlo, si desde pequeño estuvo acostumbrado a presenciar todo tipo de violencia.

De la lápida descubierta, surgió una figura blanquísima, diáfana, evanescente. Un espectro de aspecto femenino, vistiendo una mortaja vaporosa; con la piel de las mejillas hundida, ojeras muy marcadas y cabellos negros que cubrían sus orejas y parte de sus pómulos. La imagen, ondeando sobre su sepultura, se dirigió a ellos:

—Han cometido un grave error —balbuceó, apenas despegando los pálidos labios—, y con su error yo he pagado también...

Elizabeth, que no podía creer lo que ocurría, quedó de rodillas frente a la imagen y se entregó a los rezos. En respuesta, el espectro volvió a hablar:

—¡De qué te sirve rezar ahora, luego de todo lo que has hecho! ¡Hipócrita madre me ha criado! ¡Cómo guardar respeto por el ser que me dio la vida si no ha hecho más que ocasionarme pesares! Desde que maquinaron ese absurdo plan, mi alma no ha tenido descanso. Mi alma está agotada de permanecer encerrada en este mundo, ¡y ya no lo soporto más! Por eso decidí actuar, para poder quedar en paz.

—¡Hija, solo quería tenerte a mi lado!

—¡Calla! ¡Te has aprovechado incluso de esos inocentes jóvenes! ¡Miserables, que creen que pueden devolver la vida que por mandato de Dios me han quitado! ¡En lugar de resignarse a la pérdida han contradicho lo que se nos ordena y actuado movidos por su estupidez! Pero yo les advertí que llegaría este momento, Dios sabe que lo hice...

—¿Cómo les advertiste? —interrogó Levi, latiendo en su corazón una esperanza.

—Ese muchacho, el mozo de allá —dijo, señalando a Farlan—, es lo único bueno dentro de toda esta podredumbre. Gracias a una gracia divina, luego de ver por cuánto tiempo he sufrido pesares que ni siquiera merecía al no haber obrado mal en vida, se me permitió adentrarme en su mente y hablarle por medio de imágenes, anunciándole que estaba cerca de llegar este momento en que me manifestaría. Anuncié que se avecinaba el momento de acabar con todo esto, con todas las maldades y perfidias de estos dos truhanes.

—Entonces... No fue un castigo por haber hecho mal... —concluyó Farlan.

—No, mi amigo, no era un castigo. Tú, a diferencia suya, eres bueno. Lamento sin embargo no haber podido ser más claro. Ya veo cuánto han turbado mis avisos tu alma. Pero heme aquí, dispuesta a acabar con toda esta maldad. Y para eso solo hay una solución.

Levi, aún empuñando la navaja, retrocedió unos pasos y quedó al lado de Farlan. Elizabeth y su cómplice, presos del terror, quedaron en el suelo, abrazándose ambos.

—Si es mi castigo por haber errado, por haberme creído capaz de traer a mi hija nuevamente a la vida, lo acepto. Queda en mí al menos el consuelo de saber que ella ya no sufrirá más. Actué por egoísmo, y merezco lo que me ocurra de ahora en adelante... —murmuró la mujer, con el rostro anegado de lágrimas, unas de miedo y otras de dicha—. Me alegra que de ahora en adelante puedas descansar...

El espectro perdió sus formas femeninas y se convirtió en un torbellino, succionando del recinto figuras semejantes a las suyas. Levi concluyó pronto que debían ser las almas de aquellos a quienes habían arrebatado la vida con sus rituales. Cada imagen, aún con el rostro algo definido, esbozó una sonrisa antes de perderse en el remolino. Farlan pudo ver entre ellos la figura de algunos de sus niños.

—¡Estaremos bien! —le dijeron, dedicándole una cándida sonrisa que provocó que el religioso rompa en llanto—. ¡Ahora estamos bien!

Una vez que acabó con los tormentos de esas almas, recobró su figura por un instante para acercarse a los causantes de tanto daño. El espectro quedó de cuclillas frente a ellos, alargando dos de sus dedos y colocándolos sobre la frente de cada uno. Entonces, luego de darles un pequeño toque, arrastró de sus cuerpos el alma que albergaban, ocasionando que emitan gritos desesperados.

—¡Huyan! ¡Huyan pronto, que este lugar está maldito! —advirtió el espectro mientras terminaba con el hombre de barba de candado—. ¡Llévense con ustedes a los inocentes que vivían en este lugar! ¡No tomen nada que no sea suyo, porque si lo hacen serán condenados también, y alguien volverá por ustedes en mi nombre! ¡De prisa, que está a punto de llegar la destrucción!

Levi cogió la mano de Farlan y, sin pensarlo más, se echó a correr. El religioso intentó resistirse, preocupado por el destino de aquella alma en pena, pero al sentir aquella mano sobre la suya comprendió que no había marcha atrás y todo había sido dicho. Una vez fuera del almacén, continuaron con su carrera e ingresaron al hospicio. El amanecer estaba próximo. A grandes voces, trotando de un lado a otro para advertir a los refugiados que debían salir de ahí cuanto antes, volvieron a sus habitaciones y tomaron sus pertenencias. Sus compañeros, alarmados por ver a quienes consideraban los más sensatos y silenciosos del lugar, no dudaron mucho y salieron del hospicio sin más que una muda de ropa y sus zapatos.

Salieron corriendo, y cuando estuvieron fuera del hospicio giraron un momento el rostro para ver lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. La tierra bajo la construcción empezó a hundirse, causando que las columnas se desmoronen y los muros se quiebren.

—¡Huyan! —oyeron todos.

Así, sin volverse más, se echaron a correr.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —jadeó Farlan por causa de la carrera.

Levi quiso darle una respuesta a los muchos sentidos que pudiera tener esa pregunta.

—Permanecer juntos. Siempre juntos. Y sobrevivir. Sobrevivir. Ya me ensañarás cómo hacerlo. Será a tu modo.

Tras ellos se escuchó cómo, ladrillo a ladrillo, del hospicio no quedaba más que los escombros.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **N.A: A quien haya llegado a este punto, muchas gracias.**

 **Esto ha surgido un poco relámpago, porque en parte tenía que hacerlo como un trabajo para la universidad. Últimamente he estado muy ocupada...**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
